A variety of consumer devices, such as camcorders, cell phones, personal digital assistants, digital music players and the like are exposed to dynamic rotary and linear forces under a variety of environmental conditions. The devices themselves as well as the components thereof—such as memory storage devices, audio/visual components and other components—must endure significant shock and dynamic motion such as when the device is dropped or swung as it is being carried. For example, a user of an device such as a camcorder may swing his or her arm to capture a scene, run or jog with the device to capture another scene, then toss the device into a bag which is then tossed into and around in the back of a vehicle.
Additionally, when used in different environments, the electronic device may be subjected to significant changes in temperature and humidity—for example, tropical climates versus mountainous, desert or arctic climates. Additionally, such devices are often carried in luggage or tote bags that are subjected to vibration, shock or other dynamic forces and environmental factors. Many different types of devices may face similarly challenging conditions, leading to operational problems. It is difficult to simulate the effects of rotary and other dynamic forces as well as environmental factors on various components of devices in a test situation so as to permit design optimization.